


Beauty and the Beast

by Svokat2542



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, First Time, Red Rising trilogy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svokat2542/pseuds/Svokat2542
Summary: Wonder how was our favorite Red Risinf trilogy couple first encounter?





	Beauty and the Beast

I was wondering how did we ever end alone in my cabin. My mouth was dry and I was embarrassed when I realized I couldn’t make even one sharp remark. Although she kept undressing, a deep voice inside me kept saying she couldn’t possible desire me.

 

**7 years earlier**

\- Where are you going, you little shit eater? _ my father’s hoarse voice came unexpectedly from my behind.

\- What do you care anyway, you pixie? _ I wasn’t going to let the gorydamn bronzie ruin my day.

\- Go slag yourself! Just don’t come and cry on my shoulder afterwards!_ Fitchner responded with a huff.

I wasn’t in the least insulted. That was just the way we two communicated. But I didn’t want him to ruin my day in any way. The most beautiful and amazing girl I had ever known just had told me how special I was and how much she loved me. I wouldn’t admit to anybody, even less Fitchner, that I was experiencing butterflies in my stomach and that my heart was racing with an unknown thrill.  I would later rub it in my father’s face.

I ran towards the mansion her family owned in the hills. I saw her under one big tree and my heart skipped a beat. She was taller than me, willowy and refined, with long flowing silver locks falling down her breasts.

\- Sevro, you came _her voice was so sweet ...

\- As I promised, Iunia.

She approached and kissed me. I responded feverishly, her tongue playing with mine. I was nervous beyond belief. I didn’t want to admit I had never done this.

\- Take off your clothes. I want to see you.

I shuddered. My usually very dexterous hands were shaking and having trouble removing the offending pieces of cloth of my body. Finally, I stood naked in front of her, happy.

\- Lucius! Come down! See? As I promised. _ as I kept standing there, naked, a boy older than me came down the tree together with a couple of friends.

\- Iunia, please, you could have spared us this ugly vision. What a hideous being! More so now we can see him fully, right?

\- Oh! This has been such fun! _ she was laughing, still sweet_ I honestly thought I was going to lose the bet but, you see, brother, he is not smarter than the ox he resembles. Can you imagine? He really thought I was in love with him!

I couldn’t hear them anymore. My heart had stopped and my brain was aching.

\- What’s all this, Iunia?

\- Of course, it’s a bet between my brother and me, Sevro! He did not believe me when I told him I could get you naked on my feet. _ she didn’t hide a broad shiny smile _  It is not personal. Sometimes, I get bored. You cannot blame me, it is boring when dad comes home. _ her lips pouted_ So, I decided to play a little game. Just some fun. _ she turned around and hang an arm around her brothers shoulders _ Lets go home, brother of mine, and let me collect my prize.

\- OK, little devil. You might enjoy Marcus and Quintinus company for 24 hours, right boys?

I had no idea how I got home. I kept looking at my body in the mirror. Ugly. Short. Hideous. Grotesque. Little goblin.

 

**Back to the present**

\- What are you waiting for?! Am I going to be the only one without clothes?

I watched at Victra. The warm light on the ceiling reflected on her tall body. I could see the painful scars all over her beautiful skin. However, those scars just showed how brave this woman was. Pure beauty. I kept still, not sure how to react. She had been talking about the au Luna plan just a few minutes before …. and now was standing in all her warrior gold glory to my enjoyment. Sure, I must be dreaming, right?

\- Damm, Sevro! You are not going to make me wait any longer!

She crashed into my chest, her hands all over my spiked hair and her melting tongue going inside my mouth. It felt so unreal she was all over me. At first, a bit cautiously, I returned her kiss. The woman was pure fire. I raised on tiptoes and deepened the kiss, allowing my hands to brush against her supple skin. Not an ounce of fat under it, but so soft to the touch. Her irritated hands were pulling at my clothes with frustration. She ripped my upper garment with a frustrated moan, my body revealed to her. For a moment, my fear got my heart to pump like crazy. That she was going to reject me, that she would be repulsed by my hairy body so not gold-like.

\- Victra … this might not be a good idea.

\- Keep quiet, Sevro.

\- But, you see …

\- Oh! I just see fine. _ she licked her lips, coming down into my furred nipples.

I couldn’t avoid gasping in surprise. She bit me, impatient. Victra didn’t allow me to think too much on what was going on, her strong hands feverishly continuing to discard my clothes. We kissed, feverish now. Without knowing how, our naked bodies finally touched. A lighting went through all the nerves of my body, making me shiver with pleasure. My hands were roaming along her back, her breasts, her waist, her butt. We stumbled. Was that the desk? Her nails dug in my back as she was kissing my collarbone. I, on the other hand, felt sloppy, fear still letting me be uncoordinated. I was hard and frustrated.

\- Victra, wait, you should know first … _ my eyes couldn’t part from the sight before me. Victra’s superb body was fully exposed on the desk, her legs spread apart without shame.

\- Later! FUCK-ME-NOW. _ she spread herself with her fingers, teasing me.

My hand brushed her insides. She was wet, eyes glassy with desire. I rubbed lightly, my fingers pressing the flushed clitoris.

\- I am not a flower, Sevro. HARDER!

I slipped two fingers inside of her while my thumb kept massaging her clitoris. I kissed her deeply, feeling the surge to devour her fully. Hotness rushed all over my body, my blood thrumming in my ears as I got more and more into it. She pushed me closer, her fingers pressing harder into my shoulders, painfully. I could hear moans and pants, not sure anymore if they were mines of hers. Her hands moved up my neck, my nape, finally grabbing my hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue teasing, intertwining with mine. She was like a warm, hot flame impossible to extinguish. I was the moth falling without escape into her. Suddenly, her hands were grabbing my cock, deliberate strokes pumping me relentless, making me go insane. I needed to be inside her.

\- Damm, Victra! You tease!

She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist.

\- C’mon, Wolf!

I entered her with a not quite elegant but strong push. Breath scape my mouth as I felt her wet insides close around my hard flesh. Victra pushed herself into me, her legs going higher and clamping me with her long muscles. I was utterly surrendered. She was all around me, her body burning as red coal, her sweet smell getting into my brain. My body responded by instinct, the instinct all males experienced while aroused. I pumping into her with abandon, all my brute force smashing into her, rocking her body without mercy. It was pure bliss, pure abandon.

\- YES! YES! YES!

She moved under me, as wild as she had been from the start. Her hips were coming up to meet me with force every time I pushed into her. I could feel the pain of the nail marks she was leaving in me as she used my body to balanced herself. And every time I felt it, more lust boiled in my veins. I change angle and started going in and out of her in a crazy rhythm, rocking her. Pressure was building low into me, driving me insane. I watched mesmerized as her breasts flushed and moved, her nipples all hard and red. She had her eye lids mid-shut, lips parted, panting and moaning heavily. Her face was in rapture and I was the one doing it.

\- MORE! HARDER!

She was going to be the death of me. I positioned myself and, with all my strength, I lifted her without pulling out. She screamed, surprised, while clinging for dear life to me neck. I couldn’t avoid a smirk in my face. I might be shorter than her but I was so much stronger than what I looked. I moved us to my bed and flipped her body so she was into her knees. Now Victra was moaning and whimpering without control, her cheeks flushed and her body holding me like a velvety glove. I went down and kissed her nape, my hands running down her spine and finally gloating on her button. I went out of her depth, and watched fascinated as my darkened and licking cock slammed again into her, the sounds coming out from our bodies hardly to be mistaken from other than wild steamy sex.

\- Sevro, please ….

I was relentless, though. She was melting under my hands, under my cock. There was nothing more intoxicating than her, there was nothing more I desired. My body demanded her surrender. My heart demanded her own. I felt my orgasm start to build, the muscles of my stomach hardening and trembling at the same time. I took a strong hold on her hips with one hand, while pushing with blind pleasure in and out of her. My other hand went down to stroke her sensible core.

\- Aaaaaah! YES!

She moved like a bronco, her mouth open as she screamed while orgasming, her inner muscles contracting and milking me wave after wave. I went down, unable to stop biting her shoulder as my body shacked and released into her without stop. The smell of her fluids and my seed mixed in my nose, exciting me again.

\- Sevro? _ she turned her eyes to me, a bit surprised as she realized I was still hard inside her.

\- Seems that my body wants to make up for all these years I was not using it. _ a feeling of freedom and happiness was blooming inside my breast.

\- What? _ she looked confused and reddened a bit as she understood what I had been trying to tell her before.

\- Yep, darling. But, could we let this matter for later? I have more important things to deal ‘here’. _ I turned her around and lifted her legs so they hang from my shoulders, angling myself deeper. _ Seems that I am the insatiable type you were asking for.

But I should have known she was a fair match. In an amazing strong movement, she turned herself up and made me hit the mattress, losing my breath from the impact. I grinned, the view I had from under was definitely amazing. What a woman!

\- I’m up for the challenge. _ she moved to sit in my lap, her eyes focused on mine, dilated and dark with lust and something different, something deep.

I caressed her firm boobs, her fine collarbone, the pulsing neck. She started sliding over my still engorged cock, teasing my head with his soft furred sex, stimulating her clitoris with it. Her movements were slow and deliberate. I was fully focused on the gracious creature against my sensible skin, her strong, amazon like body shining with sweat and smelling of raw sex. My brain was unfocused, drifting to a primeval state. I was not sure about anything else, no more rational thoughts, just feeling, my blood drumming in my ears as she finally took me in, her hips moving slowly in circles. I groaned in desperation, as my body demanded her to go faster, return to our wild, animal like coupling. However, another part of me didn’t want her to ever stop the warmth, the caresses and the forever feel to be desired.

Time seemed suspended. Her hands caressed my torso, playing with my hairs, every single muscle of my body filled with tension. She smiled and let out a moan as finally she started to quicken her rhythm, driving me close to the edge, and then slowing down again, bringing me again to frustration. This continued for some time, until she arched herself and, bracing into the bed headboard, she sped her movements, her wet insides strangling me in a hot grip of lust and desire. I was not quite conscious if the whimpers and curses were mine of hers, excited with the sound our slamming bodies were making.

And suddenly, she was howling like a she-wolf, looking into my eyes. My heart imploded with feelings I had never experienced before.

\- Howl for me, Sevro, I want …. Aaah!... YOU!

My mind went completely blank. A howl, powerful and loud, escaped from my throat as finally I strongly pushed myself into her and orgasmed stronger than before, cum dripping on both of us, my head falling back, Victra’s sweet breath in my ear as she collapses into me. My entire body felt numb and detached, a peace I had not felt for many years settling in my soul. I could not avoid hugging Victra, nestling my nose in her short hair, breathing in her scent.

\- That was one amazing ride, howler! _she chuckled, her breath not fully recovered.

\- Roger!

\- I still do not believe it, you being virgin. _her voice amazed in a good way.

My eyelids partly opened, watching her still beautiful flushed face.

\- So, what? Not all of us have Cassius looks or powerful family name, nor Roque sexy pose. But then, they are not as good as I am in other matters. _ I smiled wickedly.

Her hand was gently rubbing my side. I felt calm and at ease.

\- Jaja! I knew you were full of surprises and not just shit. Thanks, I have had an amazing good time.

My cheeks blushed. I wasn’t used to somebody telling me nice things.

\- You are blushing, so cute. _ she kissed me. _ Hmmm … have to get up.

\- Stay…a bit longer, Victra. Why the rush? _ I didn’t want her to go … ever. I just wanted to hold her and sleep next to her.

_ Sure, why not? Let Darrow do the work. Plus, we could afford some more quality time, right?

My heart jumped in my breast. I laughed, realizing right then I had fallen deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed our third RR fanfic!


End file.
